Betrayal
by DM2012
Summary: AU. Naruto fed up with his life and decided to teach how it is to betray. read this story for more


This is a story it came in my mind while trying comw up with a start for Naruto's Human Revolution. I don't know if I should make it oneshot or a story out of it. I'll see if u like it.

Chapter 0: Betrayal

"We must find him!" shikamaru shouted. "Hokage-sama said we must bring him alive."

"I can smell him and other 4 traces." Said Kiba. "He's heading to Rice country."

"We must go faster. We don't want to lose him!" shouted Naruto.

12 hours before Sasuke's defection

Konoha. One of the strongest village in the Elemental Countries. Here lives Uzumaki Naruto, a normal boy with a dark past. When he was born a beast attacked Konoha. A beast known as Kyuubi. He was so strong that with one tail swipe he can crush mountains and create tidalwaves, but only one ninja was capable of stopping the mighty Kyuubi. He was the Fourth Hokage, the greatest ninja in Konoha. He used a sealing jutsu to seal Kyuubi in a new born baby. That baby was Naruto. As he grew up, Naruto was the pariah of the village. Everyone detest him because they thought that he was the Kyuubi reincarnated, so they berated him every time they got their hands on him, even on his birthday, October 10th, they gathered in the village square and started hunting him. But he didn't hate them for what they did and swore to become Hokage. When he graduated the ninja academy he found out that Kyuubi was sealed in him from Mizuki the traitor. His teammates were Haruno Sakura, he love of his life and a fan-girl, Uchiha Sasuke, an avenging emo kid that had his family killed by his brother and his teacher, Hatake Kakashi, a pervert ninja.

His first true mission was in the Lands of Waves. Their client was a man named Tazuna. When, on the road, they encountered The Demon Brothers, a group of missing ninjas, they found out that the bridge builder lied and this wasn't a C-ranked mission but a B to A-ranked mission. There they encountered Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and Haku, his apprentice. Team 7 was defeated in their firs encounter but they won a week later in their second encounter. That was when Naruto used for the first time Kyuubis chakra.

Next,Naruto had the chunnin exam. He passed the written exam without writing anything on the paper. Next was th Survival test on Training ground 44 or Forest of Death. Here Team 7 encountered Orochimaru and Sasuke got the Curse Mark. And before naruto got Kyuubis chakra sealed, Orochimaru asked if he wasn't tired of the way that the village treated him but naruto didn't respond. In the preliminaries Naruto beated Kiba by farting in Kibas nose, Sakura made a draw with Ino and sasuke defeated Akado Yoroi. After the second exam, there was a a one month break so the contestants can train and acquire new skills. Sasuke trained with Kakashi. And Naruto trained with Jiraiya. In the third exam, Naruto fought Neji Hyuuga and won by K.O.-ing Neji and Sasukes fight with Gaara didn't end because Suna-Sound Invasion began. While the enemies were invading, Gaara fled and Sasuke started chasing him. When Kakashi saw Sasuke, he ordered Sakura to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke. As they went through the forest they encountered some Sound ninjas and Shikamaru stayed to fight him but he was saved by Asuma Sarutobi, his teacher. Naruto and Sakura continued on their path to find Sasuke. When they found him, Sasuke was fighting Gaara , but he was defeated because he couldn't control the Curse Seal. After Gaara caught Sakura, Naruto got angry and started fighting Gaara. Gaara then unleashed Shukakus full form, so Naruto summoned Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. As they were dodging Shukakus attacks Naruto transformed Gamabunta into Kyuubi and immobilized Shukaku while Naruto headbutted Gaara. While on the ground, Gaara tried to use the sand on Naruto but Naruto told his past and changed Gaaras mind. When he arrived back in the village after the invasion finished he found out that Orochimaru killed The Thid but not before Sarutobi took Orochimarus hand with the same jutsu the forth used to seal kyuubi. And he knew then that he doesn't have any ties with the village.

After the thirds death, Jiraiya and Naruto went to find Tsunade so she can become the Fifthe Hokage. Half way there, Naruto encountered Itachi Uchiha, Sasukes brother, and Hoshigaki Kisame, a missing mist nin. When they tried to capture Naruto, they were interrupted by Sasuke who tried to kill Itachi but failed, and Sasuke was put in a coma by Itachi. When they found Tsunade she didn't accept and Naruto challenged Tsunade to a fight. Tsunade won with a single finger even with Naruto using an imperfect Rasengan, but Naruto made a bet With Tsunade that if he can perfect the Rasengan in a week she will come and become Hokage and give him her necklace, but if he can't do it she won't become hokage and take all Narutos money. The third day after the bet was made, Naruto was visited by Kabuto who asked again if he wasn't tired of how the village treated him and said that he want's the answer at the end of the week. The week passed and Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune found Tsunade trying to heal Orochimaru's hands but Kabuto got between and attacked Tsunade. When Orochimaru saw Naruto, he asked what did he think, and naruto answered with a simple yes. After Orochimaru got his answer he laughed and left with Kabuto. When asked what was that all about, Naruto said that it was something about the Akatsuki. When they got home, Tsunade healed Kakashi and Sasuke and the council made Tsunade the Fifth Hokage.

As Naruto tried to go to Sasuke, he saw Jiraiya following him. He then found out that Jiraiya was following him on the order of Tsunade. When Naruto got to Sasuke he told him his plan on escaping the village and getting stronger but needs his help. Sasuke agreed to that and the plan began.

And that's how the story of Betrayal Begins.

This is the story tht will be going on till I'll know how to write Naruto's Human Revolution.

DM2012 out.


End file.
